


Fire Emblem Kink Houses

by ChaKun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armpit Kink, Circle Jerk, Dom/sub Play, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Golden shower, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Unbeta'd we die like Glenn, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaKun/pseuds/ChaKun
Summary: Basically a kinktober thing, but it's not based on october, everyone experiences many kinks, mostly sex but sometimes it's a bit more developped and I'm bad at summary…





	1. The kinky foursome (Byleth/Dimitri/Sylvain/Felix)

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri invites Byleth to relax

The war ended, everybody started to help the reconstruction of the Monastery, everyone was now happy, it was the best feeling for Byleth to see his students and friends be free from the burden of the war, they were all smilling, and now with all the free time he had, Byleth looked more closely at his allies, more closely in a way that made him uncomfortable, he never knew Felix had such a beautiful smile, he never knew Dimitri's body was so well built, he never knew Sylvain could be such a delightful person to invite taking tea.  
Lost in those "nasty" thoughts, the green-haired man didn't see the new king of Faerghus coming behind him, gently taping on his shoulder to talk.

"Professor, is everything alright ? You seem thoughtful, you can talk to me anytime if you wish to"  
The professor turned his head only to meet a shirtless Dimitri, damn, he thought Dimitri would never do that, Dimitri was usually quite reserved and calm, showing of wasn't his thing but in the heat of the sun it was only normal to be shirtless to work.

"I… I won't lie to you Dimitri, I… do feel a bit distracted these days" He stuttered many times saying this.  
Dimitri patted the back of his friend with a grin on his face, "You know, when we don't feel good, Sylvain, Felix and I spend the night together to feel better, you could come tonight Professor we have already organised a meeting in my room"  
The professor gladly accepted but couldn't help himself thinking about what they could do all night, taking tea wasn't Felix favourite thing, maybe playing card games or drinking, he decided not to think too much about it and get back to work.

The the night fell quickly, the greenette was heading to his room to shower after a hard day of work, sweat rolling down his muscled body when the King who came from nowhere took his hand by surprise, told him not to shower and led him to the room where Felix and Sylvain were already waiting.

The two of them were facing the wooden door, the blond became suddenly hesitant and finally spoke, looking right at his dear friend

"I have to warn you first, if you chose to stay through the night you might face things that could shock you and I wish not to force you doing anything"

Byleth didn't care, he already knew they would fuck together, he grabbed the doorknob confidently and opened the door to see a moaning Sylvain getting his armpit licked by Felix who was masturbating both of the men's throbbing member 

"F-Felix ! I told you to w-wait !"  
Felix turned his gaze to Dimitri, and stopped licking to speak  
"You fucking pig, you dare say that to me when you've got a damn erection just by seeing me licking a fucking armpit ?"

Dimitri wasn't mad to Byleth surprise, the blue eyed man kneeled down and said sorry to the brunette who returned to smell the armpit he was licking moments ago, still jerking off his and Sylvain's penis

"Well, you know what to do nasty slut, lick your master's feet !" Felix ordered and in a moment, Dimitri was taking off both of Felix boots and carefully started to lick the heel of one of his master's foot, he licked all the way to the toes, smelling heavily the scent he loved so much while getting jerked by the foot he wasn't focusing on, it was heaven for him, Felix's long toes grabbing the top of his dick while his balls were softly stepped on by the brunette heel, he couldn't help but let out a "I love you my master" of his mouth

"Pathetic, you truly are pathetic, you boar" Felix said with a tone that made Dimitri even more aroused than he was already

Byleth, a bit confused, decided to make a move, first he grabbed his member and started to stroke himself fast then he kneeled before Sylvain, he started kissing the orange-haired man's inner hip, slowly heading to the even harder than before dick, he placed his lips right on the head of the big member and started kissing all of its lenght to finally take it entirely in his mouth making Sylvain curse in his breath and run his hand through his teacher's hair

"Fuck, teach, you're good at this, don't stop, it feels so damn good"

Dimitri was about to come, he asked his master the permission, which was granted, and came all over the brunette foot, he licked his own semen and made Felix come on both Dimitri's face and Sylvain's legs, Sylvain couldn't take it anymore and let all of his seed spill on Byleth mouth, the professor wasn't long to come and spilled his seed all over the floor, swallowing the cum in his mouth.

Dimitri stood up and asked the thoughts of Byleth about what just happened, the teacher gently smiled

"My thoughts ? Well I really enjoyed myself here, I look forward to our next "little party" "

He then went to his room and told himself he should "do it" more often before falling asleep.


	2. Seteth is in charge (Claude x Seteth x Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude fucked up but it's not too bad  
also happy Halloween !

"What you two young men have done is unforgivable ! " 

Seteth was yelling at Claude and Dimitri because they broke one of the dining hall table, it all started when Claude kept on asking Dimitri to have a date, annoyed, Dimitri punched the table and broke it right in front of Seteth.

"Look" started Claude, "I'll pay for it, it's my fault-"

The green haired man didn't care, he had enough of the Leicester boy's schemes, he got up, close the door of his office with a golden key and seat back down putting both of his boots on his desk.

"There is no need for this, the monastery already paid for another table, you need to learn your place once and for all, you shall lick my boots"

Claude hesitantly smiled, a bit aroused by the situation

"You wouldn't force us to do that, I mean, you can't ! Right Dimi-"

The brunette looked at his peer who was already kissing the top of Seteth's boot and caressing his crotch, he didn't expect Dimitri to be so submissive and damn, seeing this made Claude really hard.

"Do not fight it Von Riegan, I know you want it as much as Dimitri and i do" Seteth voice became incredibly sexy to Claude's ear so he leaned down and started deposing soft kissing on top of the other boot, after a few minutes, just like Dimitri, he started to kiss Seteth legs through his pants slowly heading to the big bulge while Seteth was pressing his boots on both of the males hard member.

For Dimitri, this situation was wonderful, he dreamed of this with many different men instead of Seteth but he didn't know he was so good at taking controle, he was leading them to a pleasure they never knew existed.

"Before pleasuring me, I want Dimitri to piss on you Claude to remind you where's your place"  
Claude didn't say anything, already stroking his member while Dimitri was unzipping his pants.

It didn't take long for the blond to get the yellow fluid to go all the way through Claude's body, it was so hot, the golden deer on his knees, was ecstatic, letting loud moans out of his mouth, tasting the salty flavor coming out of Dimitri, he was more than ready to come but still looked at Seteth for approbation

"Go on, but I want you to paint Dimitri's face with your seed" said Seteth stroking his huge penis slowly and playing with his balls while looking at the two students with amusement.

Claude and Dimitri switched positions and the blonde was now on all four ready to take the brunette's penis, mouth drooling with saliva he started to suck the tip and kiss the balls Claude couldn't take it anymore, he went on Dimitri's face moaning loudly, the strong smell of semen made Dimitri cum on the floor.

Seteth groaned at the two teenagers, Claude and Dimitri smiled at each other and they both started playing with the saint's dick, Claude was focusing on the length, deepthroating and kissing the length tasting precum and Dimitri focused on the musky balls, sucking both at the same time and caressing Seteth legs.

The saint suddenly take out his penis of Claude's mouth, stroked it fast and came on both of the young men's face.  
"Well I hope, this taught you how to behave" smiled Seteth "I hope I won't have to punish you again"

Dimitri blushed and Claude laughed 

"I'd let you punish me anytime"


	3. Sylvain's got questions (Byleth/Sylvain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is nobody making stories or arts of Sylvain's feet ? It would be so hot  
Idk so I did it myself

"Professor ? Can I ask you something ?" Sylvain was akwardly standing in front of Byleth's desk

"Yes ? What is it Sylvain ?" Byleth had a cheerful smile on his face which made Sylvain more comfortable

"Well, it's kinda funny, I… am unsure of my sexuality, I think I like boys" Poor Sylvain was as red as a tomato, hiding his face from his teacher who was a bit shocked and amused by the sudden revelation

"There is only one way to know" The older man stood up and quickly kissed his student, connecting their lips for a long kiss, Sylvain hesitantly kissed back feeling Byleth's tongue and suddenly putting his hands around his teacher's hips to squeeze his bubble butt and bring him closer, Byleth broke the kiss with a grin on his face

"Getting a little excited down there ?" The teacher was teasing Sylvain with his knee, making circles around the hard member 

"Please Professor, let's do that, I really need it" Sylvain was panting really hard, the thrilling feeling of being caught at any moment turned Sylvain on so much but the teacher also had his own desires

"Get on my desk and kick off your boots, I've wanted to smell these feet for so long" the fact that a man wanted him so bad made Sylvain hard as rock, pulling down his pants a bit to stroke his dick watching his teacher taking huge whiffs of his socked feet, kissing here and there 

"Oh Gods, Professor I beg of you, suck my dick" 

"You're such a greedy boy, I like it" Byleth left the now barefeet and put them around his hard penis to go suck Sylvain's huge member, licking the length, kissing the balls and sucking on it, licking the tip of the orange haired student's dick filled with precum, in a rush of adrenaline, Sylvain made Byleth stand up then turn around to pull down his pants and suddenly entered Byleth with no preps.

"Yeah you're a good boy, Sylvain keep going" Sylvain got turned on so much, being called a good boy by someone he loves is just so good, he kissed his teacher's neck and jerked his dick, leaving hickeys until he hit the climax, releasing in Byleth who himself released in Sylvain's hand 

"So Sylvain, are you straight ?"

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I'm into you" Sylvain winked 

"If you have anymore questions, I'll be happy to help" The teacher winked back 

"Will do !"


	4. Sowwy Not A Chaptew ( I take requests tho)

Soooooo actually my mind is short-circuiting and I need help. 

If you got any ideas let me know about them in the comments please, don't be shy I don't bite ( unless you ask for it ) UwU.

The only restrictions for a chapter idea are :

\- No girls ( sorry my gay ass can't do it )

\- No Cyril ( I just... sorry Cyril stans but... meh ) 

\- Not being afraid of giving kinky ideas ( Right when I was writting this I heard Niles in my head saying his Fe heroes line "No no, be gentle" and I'm dying lol ) 

\- Being aware that I can't realise all of your ideas but I thank everyone who suggested something 

That's all. 

Thank you for helping ! UwU

Also, be gay, do crimes


	5. Felix is pissed (Felix X Dedue X Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is pissed so Dedue tries to help him.  
Also I'm very proud of this chapter

« Fucking boar, why does he take everything from me ?! »

Felix was jealous, but he would never admit it, let's say he was rather pissed, he just saw the one person he still tolerated kissing that boar, how could Sylvain do that ? 

The blue haired man was heading to the training grounds to calm himself down, he took one sword and started to quickly attack a dummy tearing it to pieces

« Please Felix, refrain from breaking the material »

Dedue's voice was calm as usual but Felix felt something else in his voice, a bit of anger but he didn't care

« What are you gonna do if I break things ? You’re just that boar's pet, you have no rights to tell me what to do » 

The swordman was even more upset than before why would Dedue come just right now, just when he needed some time alone ?

« Felix, are you sad ? Or angry ? You are not training, I know you even though you keep your distance » 

This was enough, Felix grabbed a lance and tossed it at the white haired man

« You wanna know what's wrong ? Then fight me, if you win I'll tell you, If I win you get the fuck outta here » 

Felix was pretty sure of his abilities, but seing Dedue with that lance in front of him reminded him of when he used to trained with Sylvain before Dimitri started to act like a slut, and anger started to build inside of him, furiously blasting at Dedue he tried to hit his foe but Dedue expertly dodge and pushed Felix to the floor pointing his lance at him

« Now Felix, care to explain about your behaviors ? » 

« Tchh fine, you were right, I'm upset because of that stupid boar, he took everything from me, my brother, my father and now Sylvain »

Dedue actually felt sad for Felix 

« What can I do to make you feel better ? »

« Ahah, you wouldn't do it if I told you » 

Dedue didn't understand, Felix would normally go straight to the point but this time it felt like he wanted something but wasn't sure 

« Tell me Felix, what is it that you want, more training perhaps ? » 

Felix stood up and got close to Dedue's ear

« I want your big fat cock inside of me, normally Sylvain would do that but since your king took him away from me it's only natural that you help me with this »

Dedue was quite shocked how could someone as cold as Felix could be such a pervert 

« Alright I will do it to honore the debt that my king has toward you, shall we head to your room ? » 

Felix grinned and pushed Dedue on the floor 

« We're gonna do it here, you're gonna fuck me here hard and rough » 

Dedue was getting excited by the thought of it, he didn't have sex in a while so it couldn't hurt him to do it, he unziped his pants and let his semi erected penis out, Felix couldn't believe it, it wasn't fully erected and it was already so big, he was eager to ride it and stripped of his clothes.

Now naked, he positionned his entrance a the tip of Dedue's penis and just let it in, it was painful but Felix loved it, the pain was so good and this big dick inside of him drove him wild, he was bouncing on it like crazy letting his own penis slide between Dedue's abs 

« B-bite me, bite me h-hard and hurt me, s- slap my ass, do something idiot »

Felix was in heaven but he wanted more, so much more ! Until he heard something, someone was hiding he could feel it 

« Who the fuck is watching us ? » Felix angry tone was fake this time, he actually liked it, being watched getting fucked

Dimitri then stand out of the darkness looking down with an incredible blush on his face, fuck, out of all people it’s him, but Felix wasn't gonna let HIS moment go to waste because of a stupid pig

« I'm... really sorry guys… I'm going to leave you alone… » 

« Get your ass over here stupid bitch, suck my dick » 

Dimitri seemed happy to be part of this, Felix turned around laying his head on Dedue's shoulder and leaving enough space for Dimitri to suck him 

Dedue was looking at Dimitri, he thought his king was beautiful like this masturbating his penis while sucking Felix's dick which aroused him more and made him thrust even harder into Felix’s hole

« You like that fucking boar ? Sucking my dick like the good dog you are ? »

Dimitri was moaning seductively and was humping Felix leg

Felix was on the edge and couldn't help himself, filling the king's mouth with cum.

Dimitri apparently liked it so much he spilled his sead all over his two partners legs

Dedue couldn't take it, it was gorgeous, seing Dimitri so submissive and blushing made him come inside Felix 

Felix got up and dressed quickly 

« Don't think it will happen ever again fucking boar ! » 

He then goes away leaving Dedue and Dimitri smilling at eachother while getting dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @MoonLord for giving me this idea UwU


	6. A Special Wedding Ceremony (Claude x Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Dimitri are getting married ! 
> 
> Woohoo !
> 
> But in Almyra things are not the same and traditions are umh... special ?
> 
> Anyway enjoy some public rough sex Claumitri uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean by " It's been a month " ?
> 
> AHA THE FRENCH BAGUETTE IS BACK !
> 
> Don't start thinking I'll upload more since we're stuck home, I'm a lazy ass bitch, I took a month to write something that was suggested to me lmao

It is a know fact in Almyra, that if the heir to the throne wants to marry a person of the same sex, they'd have to show their willing by having a sexual ceremony in front of the people, everybody knew that, even Dimitri the crowned king of Faerghus and soon to be Claude's husband.

But Dimitri wasn't much of an exhibitionist, he was a rather conservative kind of man when it comes to sex, when he made love with Claude, it was a pure moment of extasy to show how much he loved his partner, how much Claude meant to him, but soon, he'll have to litteraly just fuck him in front of everyone ?!

Claude on the other hand, was very calm and ready, you see, Claude is what kids nowadays would call a kinky boy, his oversexual behaviors even got him the title of « Fuck Boy » while he studied at Garreg Mach, but he didn't care until he met Dimitri, the blond litteraly changed him and for the better ! But damn Claude was happy for his title of Fuck Boy to get back on track by getting fucked rough by his lover in front of everyone.

A knock on the royal bedroom's door snapped them out of their thoughts.

\- « Milords, the ceremony will start, if you would please get ready… »

A maid came to deliver some kind of robes for the two men and two crowns, one for a king and the other for his queen.

\- « Tell me Claude, why are there robes ? Aren't we supposed to be naked ? » Dimitri was a bit relieved, maybe he wasn't going to be naked in front of everyone

\- « Well you see my sweet little king, it's to prevent the Castle staff to see us before the ceremony » 

Oh well, Dimitri's relief disappeared as quick as it came, stress was easy to read in his eyes, Claude saw it obviously, he palmed his lover's face with his two hands and said : « Listen, you don't have to be so scared and stressed, you just have to do it like if it was just the two of us, do it for me, will you ? »

Dimitri felt calmer, if it was for Claude, he'd do it !  
The sound of horns resonated in all the capital and people reunited on a big place, facing one of the Castle's balcony, towards which the soon to be husbands advanced.

They were facing almost all of Almyra's people, Claude took Dimitri's hand and they waited for the signal.

Everyone was silent when a voice broke this heavy atmosphere.

« Let the Royal Wedding's Ceremony begin ! »

Claude smiled and turn to face Dimitri, eyes heating up, and he started taking Dimitri’s robe off. The blond assisted, tugging his robe, tossing it on the floor at Claude's murmured command.

Dimitri was happy to feel nothing but skin against him. Claude pressed his mouth at the nape of his lover’s neck, parting his lips to run his teeth against tender flesh, chewing softly.  
Dimitri moaned, running a hand through Claude’s hair.

Sliding downward, Claude passionately kissed Dimitri’s muscles, breathing deeply, he immediately sank to his knees and took Dimitri’s cock into his mouth.

He licked against the head as he tried to suck deeply without rubbing his teeth against the side. 

As he keeps going deeper and deeper onto Dimitri’s cock he looks up and sees that Dimitri’s face was showing nothing but pleasure and he's moaning loudly.

\- « Claude, that feels so good. Deeper! Deeper! »

Claude tries to indulge him but every time he tries to take the entire cock in his mouth he chokes before he even gets two thirds of the way down.

Dimitri, drowning in pure bliss, brutally turned Claude around, making him face the people that were meticulously watching the scene, and inserted two fingers into Claude's throbbing hole.

Claude couldn't help but scream : « Oh please Dimitri ! Please get in me ! I want you right now ! »

Dimitri removed his fingers to let his fully erect penis enter Claude, he put both of his hand on the brunette's hips and savagely started to thrust.

\- « You like that ?! Say it ! Tell them how much you love it ! »  
Claude kept on screaming how much he loved Dimitri and his big cock, in front of his people.

Dimitri knew Claude was close so he reached for Claude's dick and started jerking it while gently bitting his shoulder.

Claude came on Dimitri's hand and moaned, his moans made Dimitri reach climax and he came in Claude.

The husbands faced eachother, Dimitri put the queen’s tiara on Claude's head and Claude did the same with Dimitri's crown and they kissed passionetaly accompanied by the cheer and claps of all Almyra citizens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea come from @Cyborg8981  
Thank you so muuuch x3
> 
> Also keep sending them ideas, I need it xD
> 
> Also please stay home and stay safe but most importantly.
> 
> WASH THEM HANDS èwé


	7. "Balthus is a nice guy !" (Sylvain X Caspar X Ferdinand) (Ashe Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO BALTHUS BITCH !
> 
> Only a slight amount and in a non sexual way
> 
> Imma snatch your wig with that goopery

‘Ferdinand Von Aegir’, everyone in Garreg Mach knew that name, a tall, handsome, somewhat dumb boy, son of the Duke Von Aegir, but since these four sewer rats came out of the obscurity to join the professor, nobody cared about Ferdinand Von Aegir, especially because of that Balthus guy, what did HE have that Ferdinand didn't ?!

The orange haired boy wasn’t the only one having problems with Balthus, Caspar and Sylvain too !  
He took all the girls, hell he even took the boys at the same time, and now, who would be willing to fight Caspar and have tea with Sylvain ? No one !  
Ashe, on his side, didn’t have any problems with Balthus, the guy was funny, impulsive but nice, he really liked him, a bit too much so…

Ashe isn't the kind of boy to talk much about his sexuality or his love life, but when he heard the three boys talking bad about Balthus he couldn't hold back 

\- « Hey ! Don't be mean to him ! He is a really nice  
guy, I don't know why you would say such things ! »

Ashe left the dinning hall, storming away with anger leaving the small group shocked, he ran to the greenhouse and watched the flowers, but something seemed wrong, after focusing a bit, the teenager heard some muffled noises coming from outside the greenhouse, Ashe sticked his head out of one of the windows and saw Balthus passionetaly kissing Yuri and holding him in his arms.

Ashe gasped but quickly came back inside of the greenhouse, letting his body slide against a wall, he was very sad, he really loved Balthus, but his dream came to an end, Yuri was here first, but somehow that didn’t hurt him that much, he stood up to go back to his room but just remembered he needed to give his note to Sylvain because he understood nothing of the class today.

Ashe knocked twice on the door, no answer, he then called out for Sylvain but still nothing, the small boy put his ear on the door to check if everything was okay, Sylvain isn't the kind of guy to sleep this soon, soft moans echoed in his ear, but it wasn't only Sylvain, there was at least two other people, which disgusted Ashe, how could Sylvain do it with two girls at the same time, but then shock came across Ashe's face, there wasn’t any girl… only guys, the boy suddenly felt aroused and stuck his eye on the key hole to eavesdrop.

What he saw made him instantly hard, Caspar, Ferdinand and Sylvain, all on the floor, circle jerking, did the hate for Balthus made them closer, to this point ?!

Ferdinand’s left leg was trapped under Caspar's right, sweaty, naked skin linking them. Caspar’s left was under Sylvain's right. Ferdinand's right layed on top of Sylvain’s left. Their bodies were dripping with sweat.

Of the three of them, Sylvain seemed to be the most in control, his hand still moving surely over his cock, all the way down and back up again. It is mesmerizing to watch.

Caspar groaned with the effort to keep from coming, he kept groaning and reached for Sylvain’s cock, stroking it until he whimpers, his mouth seeking out the older boy's lips.

The kiss was wet and sloppy and a distraction to get Sylvain’s hand on Ferdinand’s cock. Ferdinand shudders and fights the rising orgasm, then fumbles for the controls on the floor beside him.

\- « Fuck, Ferdinand, go faster ! Stroke it faster ! »  
Caspar voice made Ashe shiver, he wanted to pull down his pants and jerk right now, but he was in the hallway, what if someone saw him ?! Oh fuck it, he was already spying three guys jerking off in a circle, why not beat his meat too ?

Caspar was smilling so much, playing with Sylvain’s dick, the redhead was moaning like a slut, Ferdinand jerked his head back slightly and irregularly breathing to Sylvain's touch.

\- « Hey guys… w-wanna take it to… the next level ? » Sylvain himself wasn't sure saying this, but oh boy was he excited.

\- « Yeah sure let's go ! » The blue haired boy didn’t even let the time for Ferdinand to respond and directed Von Aegir’s mouth to his raging boner, making him suck on the tip and licking the length, the scent of sweat and the feeling of strong hands in his hair was making Ferdinand even harder.

\- « Ferdi-boy, I guess you don't mind if I take care of your ass, right ? »  
Sylvain was so ready to put it in, Ferdinand couldn't say no but he isn't gonna let Sylvain put his slutty member inside of him !  
He felt Sylvain's penis at his entrance and quickly moved his feet around the other boy's shaft, pumping it expertly making Sylvain breath loudly, thrusting in the hole that Ferdinand’s feet made, letting the toes play with his balls then rubbing the shaft on the sole and the arches.

Ashe was in awe, he wished he could have been with them, sucking all of their dicks, being a good slut and getting rewarded by being fucked, he inserted two fingers inside him, and stroked his member faster.

Ashe only needed the sound of the trio cumming to come himself, in his hand, licking it, savouring the salty taste, he put his pants back on and had the best idea ever ! 

He wrote on the verso of his notes, with a pen that was on the back pocket of his pants ‘I hope, I'll get invited for your next party :3’ and he slid them under the door hearing three loud gasps making him slightly laugh then he get back to his room for a nice rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pff what do you mean I said " Niehehe I won't make more stories because we're stuck home niehehe" 
> 
> I do what I want, plus I think about you !  
I wanna keep you entertained ! 
> 
> Thanks to myself for this wonderful idea, omg I love myself, no it's a lie please kill me :)


	8. Honeymoon (Yuri X Ashe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Ashe got married and decide to spend their Honeymoon in a sunny place in Brigid, having some fun !
> 
> Also... Top Ashe Gang rise up !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL EXCUUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS !
> 
> I know I all let you down a bit but, eh  
.. I'm back with a new story at least.  
Inspiration and ideas weren't really with me this month, I think it shows in this chapter (talking about the length not the writting, I wrote good sex and I know it lmao)

It seems like life wasn’t a complete bitch to Yuri today, he woke up and felt good, embraced by his lover, cuddling against eachother even though Ashe wasn’t awake, Yuri really liked this feeling, being loved and living with the one he loves.

The couple got married two weeks ago, they were on their honey moon, at the finnest place in Brigid which was indicated by Petra.

The sound of the everblue ocean smaking against rocks again and again was so relaxing to Yuri who thought that finally, he got reunited with Ashe, he's always been a bit lucky but lady life always came to ruin everything, he was sometimes forced to do terrible things to survive, but now that Ashe came into his life, it could only be easier.

Yuri was zoning out, he remembered young Ashe coming to the castle with Lord Lonato, even back then, he had a pretty big crush on him, his freckles were so cute and his big green eyes were a perfect combination with his short gray hair, he was polite but a little shy, Yuri was happy he made the first move, they wouldn’t have know eachother otherwise, He was glad he had the courage to go and talk to him when they were children.

But soon, life hit back the purple-haired husband, he carefully stood up, trying not to make any noise to let his partner sleep, he grabbed a shirt but got distracted by soft moans.

Ashe was jiggling a bit, eyes still closed but his mouth kept on moving to describe what was going on inside his head :

\- « Yuri… we can’t… I mean, do you really want it now ? »

Yuri, naturally a quick thinker, understood the situation and didn’t loose any time to speak softly but still seductively in Ashe's ear :

\- « Oh please my dear Ashe, I want you now… I need you »

Ashe's face went all red and he was starting to grind slowly against Yuri’s leg.

The Older boy was getting hot, sliding his hand under his boxers to touch his semi-erected member whispering Ashe's name.

\- « You want me… inside of you… ? »

Ashe’s soft but lewd voice incredibly turned on Yuri, making him slowly sliding his hand up and down his penis, licking his fingers and playing with the tip, meanwhile Ashe was fully erect and was basically humping Yuri's leg.

-« Oh, my sweet Ashe… I can't get enough of you, you're so good, oh please… keep thrusting, keep making me feel hot »

The youngest, still asleep, was lost in a moaning mess, he didn’t say anything anymore, his hands were moving on their own, touching the body of the oldest, running down the thighs, caressing them and slipping up to the torso, pinching the nipples gently.

-« Ah ! Yuri, I love you, I love you so much ! I love you, I love you !! »

Ashe came all over his lover's thigh and a bit on his chest but Yuri couldn’t care less, he reached the climax feeling the hotness of his man's semen, all over him, he came but he bite his lips to not let a huge moan that could wake up Ashe, which, by the way, didn’t even wake up, he was still asleep with his angel face.

Yuri let out the small sigh of satisfaction and decided to stay next to his chosen one and cuddle with him until he would wake up.

Maybe, life wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to submit any requests ( as long as they fit the criterias in the "requests" chapter )
> 
> Stay safe uwu !


	9. The smell of love (Byleth X Balthus X Jeralt x Seteth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth likes two things, manly men and his daddy, so what would happen if he met two manly men like his daddy ? 
> 
> Y E S ! 
> 
> A foursome.
> 
> Also, the longest chapter I ever wrote lmao  
(Quick mention of Dorothea because she's best girl and she helps a clueless Byleth)

The people who knew Byleth wouldn’t call him emotional, the guy was calm and reserved or at most maybe a lone wolf, only a few people get to be closer to him, these few people however kind of had the same stature if you looked attentively, strong build, tall, and older than most of the students here at Garreg Mach, kind of like his father.

The professor had a tendency to keep things to himself, everybody knew that, even his sexuality was a secret, even if Garreg Mach was a pretty friendly place concerning sexuality and gender, his mercenary background told him to keep it to himself.

The first guy who obviously get to know he was gay was his father, he felt safe to tell him, Jeralt told his son he loved him and he would support him nonetheless, Byleth felt something, like a rush of heat through all of his body and decided to not think about it.

The second man who knew about Byleth's sexuality was Seteth, the professor didn't tell him anything, in fact when Seteth knew about Byleth’s love interests it was a hot night, he was patrolling around the academy and heard sounds from the blue haired man room, muffled noises and growls, from pure instinct the older man kicked the door open only to see the professor going at it with a monk, as open minded as Seteth is, he told Byleth that it's okay and whenever the teacher needs to talk, he would be here, thinking about it never fails to make Seteth blush.

Finally, the last person to really know Byleth was Balthus, they just felt a connection when they met, kind of like meeting an old friend again, just like Holst, they talked about many things one day and the sexuality topic was one of their discussion, Byleth came out with no fear but Balthus couldn't believe it, the teach looked pretty straight to him but Balthus never knew how to gauge people anyway, the man came out as bisexual to the professor and they kept talking until the sun went down.

Byleth felt comfortable with them, he felt loved and sometimes when he smelled their scent, he would feel that same heat from when his dad told him he loved him, coursing through his body, after some research and the help of Dorothea he gets to know more about lust and kinks.

« Professor, perhaps… perhaps you have a Daddy kink, or even a scent kink ? »

Byleth couldn’t believe what he heard, how could Dorothea know so much about it, he felt really concerned about her but right at this moment, Seteth and Jeralt walked passed him and his mind became cloudy, catching a bit of Seteth’s scent he felt the heat coming back.

« Teach ! That’s just your luck, they should be going to your Dad's office ! Follow them and try something ! »

The girl pushed the teacher towards them and winked at him before going away, whistling happily, he really had to talk with her after all of that.

Byleth was on a spying mission, when both of the men locked theirselves in Jeralt’s office, the professor put his ear to the door, listening to what’s going on.

« HEY TEACH ! WASSUP ?! » 

Oh Goddess why ? Why would Balthus come right now ?

« Watcha doing here ? Spying on ya daddy ? Seems fun, I'm in ! »

Balthus left his arm to put his ear on the door too, his armpit was right next to Byleth's nose, the scent made the man instantly hard.

Byleth decided it was time to act, now or never ! He tried to discretly take a sniff of the smell, Balthus came back from training so the smell mixed perfectly well with Balthus’ body scent, it was heavenly, he slipped a hand down his pants and put his elbow on the doorknob to try to gain balance, but he failed, opening the door and facing his father and Seteth passionetaly kissing eachother.

« Ah By, you took your time, we thought you would never open the door, oh nice to see you Balthus, care to join ? » 

Jeralt’s voice was deeper than usual, or maybe it was Byleth feeling hot all the way to his ears.

« Hell yeah I'm so joining ! » 

The teacher froze up, the three most perfect men of Garreg Mach invited him to have sex, he couldn’t open his mouth but his body told everything that needed to be said, he walked fast to his father who was still making out with Seteth and lifts his left arm to stuck his nose to his daddy's armpit, licking the sweat off of the armpit, sniffing deeply the scent of a true man, slidding his tongue through all of the hair and grinding against his father’s leg.

« Daddy, please, I've been a good boy… so hot, you really smell the best Daddy ! »

It felt so good, just making his dad feel good was enough to make Byleth moan.

« Are you really enjoying this Teach ? Maybe you truly are just like Holst ! »

Balthus’ voice was gruff and it held some mockery in the undertone.  
It was clear he was amused, but despite what he was saying with his verbal communication, his body was reacting in another way entirely, he unzip his pants to stroke himself and lift both of his arms.

« My turn now, I felt you sniffing me before, go for it big boy ! »

Balthus was taller than Byleth by half an inch, so Byleth felt himself humping onto his leg as he pushes his face into Balthus’ damp armpit, mouth wide and nostrils flared. Byleth rubbed his face into the wet hair, his lips catching beads of musky sweat.

Both of the other men watched in awe, stroking their member as Byleth swiftly lets his erection out.

Deciding he's had enough of Balthus smell, the submissive man switched to Seteth, once again lifting the arms up, but this time, Byleth was inhaling the most amazing and musky smell he ever sniffed, it smelled so manly, he couldn’t help but slide his hand up and down his dick, each time he kissed the soft pit he felt closer to the climax, so he gets down to his knees and started to lick, suck and kiss each of the three members as best as he could.

Sniffing the smell of sweat and sex, Byleth came on the floor followed by his three daddys creating a harmony of moans and groans.

Byleth quickly got dressed smilling at the three men still trying to catch their breath, and returned to class to teach his students and have a serious discussion with Dorothea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Feh_8 
> 
> Happy Pride Month !


	10. Soccer Boys Are Kinky (Caspar Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar always new he was a kinky boy, since he experienced it with his ex boyfriend.
> 
> But now that they broke up, he saw that sexy redhead, and if he smells as good as he looks, Caspar might have found a new boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not really satisfied of this one (maybe because there's not much porn but anyway) there will be a part two, more like a continuation were they actually do some things if you now what I mean ~
> 
> Also I wanted to try new things so this is a modern AU, and Caspar Pov, tell me what you all think about this !

Today was a normal day I guess, I had classes all morning and in the afternoon I got to train with the team for our next match.

I'm from the Garreg Mach Academy actually, which has in fact three sports teams, The Golden Deers who plays basketball, The Blue Lions who plays Volleyball, and my team, the best team, The Black Eagles, we play soccer and our captain Edelgard is quite invested in our team, even though she might seem cold, she’s the best !

Although… there’s this boy in the Blue Lions, he's so tall and fit I'm kinda jealous, he's pretty hot and he got all the girls ! Not that I care much about the girls, I'm openly gay, I dated one of our cheerleader, Linhardt, but we decided to stay friends because I've got way too much energy for him to handle, back to the topic, the hot redhead, I think he's called Sylvain, I know that because all the boys share the showers and somehow between a group comparing dick size and two guys talking about how Mrs.Byleth has a huge ass, I heard a guy with dark blue-ish hair call his name and tell him that he's a dumbass.

« Hey Caspar, You listening ?! »

Dorothea screamed into my ears so all my attention could get back to her.

« Uh ? Oh Yeah, you like Petra AND Edelgard ? »

« SHUSH YOU IDIOT ! Nobody is supposed to know about this ! »

Damn, I thought to myself, she was openly bisexual, why would she hide it ? I wanted to know so bad why she was hiding it but I didn’t have the time to ask, she already spoke before me.

« Don’t watch but your boyfriend's coming this way »

She said with a teasing voice.

I turned my head to see Sylvain and the Captain of the Volley Team, Dimitri, together coming our way I turn back to pout at my friend.

« He’s not my boyfriend ! » I said loudly.

« Heeeey there, who's your boyfriend Caspar ? » A singing voice asked me, it was him, Dimitri standing next to him and looking at me with a sorry smile for the way his friend acts.

Dorothea directly spoke up.

« It could be you but you playing boy »

This bitch, she left us all gagged and she was laughing her ass off, I was so mad how could she do that to me, I'm her friend !

An odd moment occured where no one talked and we just stayed here looking at eachother.

« Uhm, we'd like to invite everyone to our biggest game tomorrow, could you spread the word please ? » Dimitri's voice was calm and he slightly smiled while he spoke.

« Sure thing ! » I said, trying not to look at Sylvain and get all flustered like a girl.

« Already done » Dorothea was waving her phone at us indicating that she already texted everyone.

« Thank you very much » Dimitri smiled and got back to the gymnasium.

« See you later cuties » Sylvain winked and followed his captain.

Dorothea laughed again, what was it this time ?

« OH MY, look at you, ahaha, you’re so red, you, went from flustered boy to tomato guy in a snap of fingers ! »

I could feel it, I was as red as a tomato, hell I was even redder ! If there was a redder color than red it'd be me !

I decided to not mind it and get on with my training since the break was over.

Back in my room I can’t help but think about what happened, the way he smiled, the way he talked, the way he knew my name ?! I decided to text the only person I knew could help me !

**8:06 pm**

** Me : LINNIE PLEASE I NEED YOU ! **

**Linnie : Don’t call me that, what’s wrong ?**

**Me : My boy, I need you, I got a question**

** Linnie : What ? Am tired… **

**Me : Okay Okay, don’t you think that Sylvain guy is like… real hot ? **

**Linnie : Really ? You woke me up for this ? Just suck his dick and let me sleep, gn **

**Me : Wow rude, gn**

Damn now I don’t have anyone to help me.

I started thinking again, about how his hands would bring me down, how he would take control over me and turn me into a mindless slave for him, sucking him until he explodes in my mouth. I came in my boxers and decided that I'll change tomorrow I was too exhausted anyway.

I spent the next morning deciding what to were, like, I wanted to impress the guy but I wasn’t going to a match with a goddamn smoking, so I decided a white shirt and black jeans would do, with black vans and a Denim Jacket, not a smoking but not a pair of jogging either. Then I heard my phone tinging, it was Dorothea who was waiting for me in her car to go to the stadium.

Sometimes I wonder what I would do without her, after a short walk I finally saw her in her bright red expensive car, listen I know I’m a guy, but I can’t name cars okay, I’m more of a sports boy okay ?

« Get in loser, we're going to see your boy take some balls in the face and then maybe yours » She said it to make me blush I know it and I decided to snob her during the ride.

We were in the best seats since we came early thanks to my homegirl.

The match was boring, the only thing interesting was watching Sylvain, looking at him, watching his body glistening with sweat, I would have litteraly sell my soul to the devil to lick the sweat out of him, I could only imagine how good he smelled, sometimes after practice I would sneak up in the Black Eagles locker room and steal Ferdinand’s underwear since he looked a bit like Sylvain, and when the night falls I'd think bout him and masturbate.

But now it was my chance ! I could actually tell him that I like him a lot and maybe we could get some action together.

There was a break in the match so I wanted to go buy myself a drink but I’m not the best with directions and I ended up lost, next to the boys locker room, which in was Sylvain’s underwear, I felt my dick slowly getting erect and my heart beating faster, I tried to calm down and told myself that the door must have been obviously closed with a key, still I tried and the door opened making my heart beat so fast I felt it would just jump out of my chest.

Immediatly after I entered the smell of musk and sweat was running up my nostrils and I couldn’t hide my raging boner anymore, I was in heaven, I guess they trained a bit before coming here.

I took the first bag I saw and looked for something I could cum on without leaving any proofs I was here, and I managed to get a sock out of the bag and felt sorry for Dimitri since it belonged to him but the thought of my cum touching him and he wouldn’t even realise it turned me on so much !

I tried to concentrate and quickly find Sylvain’s bag, I didn’t even bothered picking anything in it, I just opened the bag and throw my head inside since it was hanging, and damn was it good, heavenly I'd say !

It was so intoxicating I didn’t last long, a few strokes and strands of cum filled the inside of the sock, and then post-nut clarity hit me, I felt so bad doing it to Dimitri since he was a nice guy but I just couldn’t risk it !

I placed the sock back in the captain's bag and went back to my sit without anything to drink.

After the match and the victory of the Blue Lions I ran over to Sylvain before he could leave and I asked him out.

« You could've asked me out before nutting in my bestfriend sock you now »

He laughed, damn, tomato Caspar was back and all I could do was let out an awkward giggle, then Sylvain kissed my forehead.

« Come on, I don’t mind, besides you’re not the only one who did that to poor Dimitri so I can’t really be mad, let’s hang tomorrow I'll come pick you up at ten in the morning, be ready baby boy »

Once again he winked and left me dumbfounded right here at the entrance of the stadium, today was a pretty fucking epic day !


	11. Soccer boys are kinky 2 (Caspar/Sylvain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official, Caspar and Sylvain are dating !  
So they take it to the next step !
> 
> Continuation from the last chapter, "Soccer boys are kinky".

« Fuck, Thea ! Can you believe it ? We're actually  
dating, he and I ! »

Dorothea lifted a finger in the air in sign for me to not talk and she put her phone closer to her mouth.

« This is for Ingrid, you big fat white, nasty smelling fat bitch, why you took me off the motherfucking lesbian agenda with your trifling dirty white racist ass big fat bitch, oompa loompa body ass bitch- » She went like this for at least two minutes, explaining why Ingrid shouldn't have drunk kiss Edelgard during a party because it’s not part of the… lesbian agenda ?

And then she sent the message.

« So Caspie, tell me about your date with your sexy boyfriend, where is he taking you ? Or… maybe you are TAKING him, if you know what I mean »  
She had the nerves, the audacity to tell that to me, because she knew I couldn’t be mad at her, since Sylvain and I got together, she keeps on teasing me, but I'm not gonna let her do this forever !

« Yeah Yeah, we're gonna chill in his dorm, maybe playing, but what about your girlfriend, who actually isnt your girlfriend, kissing Ingrid ? »

Aha ! Caspar 1 - Thea 0 !

« Oh please, she was drunk, I'm not mad at her, when she's drunk she becomes emotionnal and when that blond bitch, who actually was a crush of mine until I realised she was a horrible bossy hoe, kissed her, Edie cried cause she said she was in love with someone else » 

Damn… Caspar 0 – Thea 1…

Well anyway, I needed to get dressed so I say goodbye to my friend, I got back to my dorm, picked up a simple outfit, and rush to Sylvain's room, I knocked twice and didn’t even wait for an answer to come in.

« Hey babe, as radiant as ever I see » My boyfriend winked at me, if there's something he was good at, it was making me blush.

« Hey, so what are we doing ? » I asked in a polite manner to not seem like I wanted something special, but deep down, I only wanted to jump at him, lift his armpit and burry my nose in those muscles, but I managed to control my thirst and sat next to him to cuddle.

We played Pokken tournament, because first, he likes Pokémon and second, I like fighting games, so I chose Machamp and he obviously choses Gardevoir, after approximately two hours of playing in a hot room during a hot day, we were both sweaty and I needed to get a whiff of him, just a little sniff, so I put my head on his shoulder and we spoke, when I felt the conversation was lively enough I started sniffing a bit. 

But eh, my impulse control isn’t really working , hell even I don’t have one so I started inhaling his scent way louder and even licked his neck a bit which results in a sexy giggle from Sylvain.

« Damn I need you right now, I fucking love how you smell » I said kissing and leaving hickeys on his neck.

« You like how I smell, I'm sweaty tho… »

But then it hit Sylvain like a truck, more like it hit him like if the Academy was falling on him, he understood I had a thing for sweat but mostly for scents !

« Ehe, want me to show you what’s the scent of a real man babe ? »

I lifted is armpit and I couldn’t think anymore, my mouth automatically went kissing his damp pits, my boner was getting rub by one of Sylvain's thigh then I backed up a bit.

« Is it okay for you if I- »

Sylvain swung his other hand out, grabbing the back of my head. He smashed my face into his sweaty armpit and held it there tight. « Sniff it » he commanded.

I moaned through my closed mouth. On instinct, I started to sniff again. I inhaled as hard as I could, smeared my face all around my boyfriend’s pit. Then I reached into my gym shorts and started to stroke my leaking cock.

« Good boy » Sylvain groaned. He shoved my nose into the crook of his armpit and when I made sure to get his pit clean he led me to the other.

« Fuuuck, this actually is so hot, your tongue on my body feels so good, damn get your pretty little mouth on my cock »

I did as he commanded me to, at this point I was a mindless sex slave, on my knees before him, just like in my dreams, I started kissing his inner thighs, smelling a musky scent ever so sexy, I went up to his shaft licking and kissing the tip, playing with his balls in my hands.

« Caspar, babe- » His breath was uneven I could feel he was on this edge.

« Stop teasing, please, I really wanna put it in- »  
And as he said that, I shoved to fingers up my entrance, sniffing his scent and bitting his hip a bit to get rid of the pain, I started moving my fingers after a little while, still stroking Sylvain, making sure he doesn't come yet, I inserted a third finger and felt ready for him.

« Get ready, because you won’t be able to train for a week ! »

I was so ready, I pushed him down onto the bed and ran my hands through his abs, his sexy torso and we intertwined our hands as I steadied my stance and felt the tip of his cock near my entrance and just sat on it, bouncing up and down, leaning towards to kiss, fiery and passionate kisses, languorous and hot.

« Fuck, baby, I'm so close, please come with me ! »  
His voice made my head spin, whatever he said I would do, and I felt his thrusts becoming unstable and his seed flowing inside, I came on both of our torso and collapsed next to him.

« Shit ! » I said « I put some of my… uh.. you see… on your shirt, I'm sorry I wasn’t aiming for it ! »

He started laughing as I sat there not understanding why.

« Reminds me of that time with Dima ! »  
When he realised what he said he looked at me to see if I heard him.

« And what exactly happened with "Dima" ? »  
I said with a slightly interested face, expecting something funny.


End file.
